Una sonrisa angelical
by Rikottan
Summary: "… ¿Desde cuándo se había enamorado del rubio? ¿Cuándo empezaron con ese noviazgo? ¿Hace cuánto decidió pedirle matrimonio? Ah, claro. Ya había pasado un tiempo en el que sucedieron todas esas cosas, así que todas sus preguntas ya habían sido contestadas. Todo surgió por una conversación que tuvo con Ryouta sobre su relación con él…" Kagami x Kise.


**Hola ~**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo y les traigo el fic de otra convocatoria, pero esta no es AoKaga, es Kagami x Kise asdfglkjh**

 **¡No saben lo feliz que estoy porque lo terminé! Sí, estoy en un horrible bloqueo de escritora así que haber hecho aunque sea un drabble es… c'': soy feliz(?)  
**

 **Bueno, les dejaré leer~**

 **Los personajes de KNB no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Una sonrisa angelical, besos llenos de ternura, hermosos ojos ámbar… ¿Desde cuándo se había enamorado del rubio? ¿Cuándo empezaron con ese noviazgo? ¿Hace cuánto decidió pedirle matrimonio?

Ah, claro. Ya había pasado un tiempo en el que sucedieron todas esas cosas, así que todas sus preguntas ya habían sido contestadas. Todo surgió por una conversación que tuvo con Ryouta sobre su relación con él…

—Kagamicchi~—llamó al pelirrojo, el cual estaba terminando de preparar la cena que le había prometido al rubio.

—¿Huh?

—¿Piensas casarte alguna vez? —cuestionó curioso, ya llevaban tres años saliendo así que le parecía el momento adecuado para preguntarlo.

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, el cual estaba probando el punto de sal del curry que estaba haciendo y se atragantó por el susto—. ¿P-Por qué la pregunta? —No es que odiara hablar del tema ni nada de eso, es sólo que se le hacía muy incómodo porque no tenía ningún plan de ese 'calibre' para el futuro. Pero Kise era su pareja y hasta cierto punto entendía el hecho de que se lo preguntara.

—Por curiosidad~ —confesó, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida por el nerviosismo notable que tenía el pelirrojo.

—Pues… —No sabía qué responder, ¿le decía la verdad o mejor le mentía? ¿¡Por qué estaba tan nervioso!? ¡Sólo es una pregunta sin importancia!—. Quizás… pero por ahora no tengo ningún plan —dijo la verdad, ¿en serio importaba tanto si pensaba o no casarse?

—Oh, ya veo~. Cuando estés decidido me avisas, para comprar nuestro anillo, jejeje.

—Idiota— dijo con una voz apenas audible, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que por alguna razón se intensificó ante el pensamiento de él y Kise siendo esposos. Pero claro que ese nerviosismo que hacía lucir a Kagami como todo un adolescente inexperto no pasó desapercibido para Ryouta, el cual estaba más que entretenido viendo aquellas hermosas orejas sonrojadas del pelirrojo que hacía lo posible por "recuperarse" de sus pensamientos recientes.

Así fue como aquella pequeña conversación que no fue más que una broma del rubio, terminó por convertirse en un tema que llenó sus pensamientos por un largo período de tiempo.

 _¿Pienso casarme alguna vez? Si tuviera alguna respuesta a esa pregunta, sería un 'quizás', si es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y estoy seguro de que seré feliz._ Eso y más era lo que inundaba su cabeza cada vez que se lo preguntaba.  
Un fin de semana cualquiera, en el que Ryouta y él decidieron tener una cita se dio cuenta de algo muy importante:

Esa tarde salieron al parque a tomar aire y comer, y se encontraron con una sorpresa un poco molesta a los ojos del pelirrojo. Había un niño perdido en el parque que estaba llorando en una banca porque no encontraba a su madre, para asombro de Taiga, Kise fue a ayudar al pequeño, al cual todos ignoraban sin razón aparente. Su corazón empezó a latir de repente cuando vió la hermosa y cálida sonrisa del rubio, que se la dedicaba al niño para que se tranquilizara, pero éste estaba más que hechizado, no sólo por la paz que transmitía aquella linda expresión, sino también por la increíble belleza del rubio.  
Gracias a la gentileza de Kise lograron encontrar a la madre del pequeño, que no dudó en abrazar al contrario y agradecerle por su amabilidad. Justo en ese momento el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que podía sentir celos hasta de un mocoso, y su pequeño "ataque" causó que el rubio se riera de él por un rato, mostrándole nuevamente aquella sonrisa gentil que tanto le había enamorado.  
En ese momento, un deseo que aún no conocía muy bien, traspasó su cuerpo, creando una oleada de mariposas en su estómago. Por impulso, tomó de la mano a Kise y lo llevó al hotel más cercano, fue ahí donde hicieron por primera vez el amor y donde también dejó salir de sus labios el primer "te amo".

Entonces se dio cuenta: Él quería pasar el resto de su vida con el rubio y poder ver esa sonrisa amable todos los días al levantarse por las mañanas, recibir esos besos que siempre le muestran lo alegre que está y sentir ese cálido tacto cada vez que se sienta cohibido.

Aquella relación, a los ojos de Kagami Taiga ya no era un simple noviazgo, deseaba tener algo mucho más serio con el rubio, así que tomó su decisión, deseaba vivir hasta el último de sus días con el más bajo…

.

.

.

Y ahí están ambos, en aquella noche lluviosa de otoño, abrazados en la cama del pelirrojo totalmente desnudos, después de haber juntado sus cuerpos por segunda vez en la noche.

Kagami estaba más que nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya se había decidido y no se acobardaría justo ahora.

—Kise…—dijo, abrazando con fuerza al rubio para que éste no se detuviera al ver su rostro avergonzado.

—¿Sí, Kagamicchi? —respondió un poco confundido por las acciones de Taiga y el fuerte latir de su corazón.

—¿H-Has pensado en casarte? —cuestionó más que avergonzado por el _déjà vu_ que estaban experimentando en ese momento.

—Sí, lo he pensado mucho y me gustaría…—contestó, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada en la comisura de sus labios. Era gracioso como se había volteado la moneda…

—¿A-Ah, sí? Entonces… —Separó sus cuerpos y dejó que el rubio le mirara, para después voltearse al otro lado de la cama y buscar en la mesita de noche –que estaba al lado de la cama– un objeto, y después mostrárselo al rubio y colocárselo en el dedo anular—. K-Kise Ryouta… ¿Pasarías el resto de tu vida conmigo? —Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas, por fin hizo la cuestión.

Un anonadado pero feliz rubio le dedicó una de esas sonrisas angelicales y le dio su respuesta—. Sí, Taiga. Quiero estar contigo, toda mi vida.

Fue en aquella noche lluviosa de otoño, que ambos decidieron unirse.  
No sólo sus cuerpos en el acto del amor, sino también sus vidas, para siempre.

– _Fin–_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que no les pareciera una boñiga total QwQ  
También debo agradecerle a mi beta y a un amigo que me ayudaron y aguantaron mientras escribía esta pequeña historia c': **

**Hasta el próximo fic cx**  
 **Recuerde que cualquier crítica constructiva o review me harán una persona muy feliz.**  
 **Sayoo~**


End file.
